


enjoy the great taste of daily milk

by octoberswimmer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, M/M, Milk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberswimmer/pseuds/octoberswimmer
Summary: Tobio has never wanted to defile milk with such blasphemous action.





	enjoy the great taste of daily milk

**Author's Note:**

> Title sibling: [Enjoy the Great Taste of Diet Coke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7899859) by Codango. It's kuroken/iwaoi and a nice fic.
> 
> This is an idea which came to me a few months ago while I was drinking milk. I can only get to finish it now and as the result of such a long time, I think it turned out well enough to justify me in writing smut again.

It's a bad day, started off bad and progressing for worse, sun sends its worst rays, Earth makes bad flips in its orbit, and Tobio's mouth just runs bad. Brain at melting point, there's nothing much to do other than cursing summer and, as it's made it into Tobio's list of favourite activities lately, remembering the sun-haired bastard next door to get madder at summer. The clatter of the milk bottles in his wheelbarrow, uneven as the path he rides on, grates on his misophonic ears and worn out nerves. As usual, the world doesn't show any mercy to an aggressive man.

  
As if its unanimated picture standing in his field of vision from home doesn't do a great enough job in making Tobio shove his head back in his alcohol scented lonely-man kitchen, now Hinata's garden is alive with awake bees and the short, compact presence of Hinata's beekeeping suit. It makes Tobio want to hurl the wheelbarrow into the beehives lining the horizontally weirdly shaped trees - Hinata's doing to make things easier for his shrimp self. His honey-loving self, as blasphemous as he gets, selling his honey to people who'll use it to soil Tobio's milk - it's an image he can't stand. Hinata making money from honey is an even more impossible thing to understand, enough money to get wasted in the town at weekends, not ever skipping throwing up or breaking bottles right outside of Tobio's garden. He causes more trouble than his size suggests. Tobio's grinding teeth are a righteous punishment for the times he thought Hinata was going to be a peaceful, easy-to-ignore neighbour. It was Tobio's milky soft dream.

Starting his day with intense hatred for Hinata is reflected on the rest of his day, expectedly. Smiling, soft-spoken Tobio of the past has been replaced for a snappy, shorter-tempered version of himself delivering his clients their fresh dairy products with spite. He contains it in, mostly, but he's bound to explode at Yaku-san's everyday. It's a silent agreement that they both show their angry faces at each other, Tobio's burning with his Hinata-feelings and Yaku-san's worn out from having to cope up with Haiba. Frowns are warm greetings, silence is a commiseration and if they happen to talk, the discussion flows at a surprisingly leisurely pace. The presence of the other man, the sole person in the town he doesn't mind talking to, is perhaps the only thing between him and setting Hinata's house on fire. "Don't be stupid, bees will attack your household if you release smoke into their territory," his mind tells him, with the voice of Yaku-san.

However, it only works so far as he can't abandon his house to come live with Yaku-san and his domestic human.

Tobio thinks about his obsession with Hinata as he arrays the empty bottles under the sun which he's washed, feeds the fire for booze, mixes in yeast, makes tea. That shrimp in his hideous white beekeeping suit, looking like an alien straight out of Oikawa's dreams -the guy had one too many unhealthy obsessions for a guy who looked as put together as him-, has no redeeming quality at all, nothing to make Tobio religiously think about him in his most productive hours; yet here he is, his tea going cold in his hands because he has been aggressively staring into space for the better part of the last hour.

The frustration, he decides, can only be killed by some quality whiskey. It's a good brand he's just bought today to treat himself for the strain he's under. However bad an idea drinking himself senseless is despite his booze needing attention, he's unable to particularly care right now with the fog closing in on his mind from thinking, the strong stench of alcohol -he must have used too much yeast because he was too busy running his mind about Hinata- and with his anger at the ambiguity of it all. "That bastard," he curses, not knowing whom it's directed to - things are getting distracting and smoky. A healthy man's desires, he concludes, admitting that he has desires where it concerns Hinata; need just as much attention as the booze. Leaving his consciousness in his cup of tea and drowning himself in alcohol becomes an urgent need especially now when he has a good drink and blood pumped to his parts. His mouth's sour with alcohol and his weak-willed confession.

 

 

  
The whiskey bottle -a white, glassy, playful thing, he contemplates sitting on it- is being very teasing towards Tobio, he's sure he's heard it say his name twice now. Its, I must say, he vaguely remembers, there have been two, three... four bottles? It's too hard to count in the dark, and someone's retching outside of his fence. Tobio swirls a cuss at the intruder, some phosphoric ass, _why is your head glowing like a glowstick?_ Looks like it wasn't the bottles calling his name, because the bloke outside is sending seductive "Tobioooooo"s his way. If his head didn't feel like a log, he'd at least invite the neon ass in because he doesn't look like a stranger, it's not wise to fuck someone he knows, but he doesn't know about anything which can give him back his sane and conscious head pre-alcohol-and-a-sleepless-night other than a good fuck. Tooru'd always give him a good suck, _aww glowstick, don't go._ He doesn't think the words have made it out of his mouth.

His head smashing into the firm dust ground is probably for the better.

Tobio's hangovers are never light. He always ends up with his head hitting the ground at the end of the night, marking the start of an ass-ripping headache, on occasion a concerning haemorrhage and crashing at a hospital but hopefully, that'll stay a one-off. Now that he doesn't have anybody to notice early enough if he bleeds to death, Tobio's been responsible as he'd been before Tooru carved a place for Tobio in his life and put a pillow for Tobio on the left side of his bed. Before Tooru showed Tobio the life outside his town, teached him the ways to obtain what he wanted and made Tobio realise that he's a man, he had his shit together. He used to not think about others' dicks and he most certainly didn't spy others' naked bodies like he's doing at that moment.

Honestly, it's so obvious Hinata does it on purpose. First, he called Tobio over to buy some milk on his way back from the town centre, his body poised on the window pane, in a bleach-stained sweatshirt like a - like a woman in the middle of cleaning her house. (The image of Hinata on all fours with a swab in his hand, his lean legs and fine orange hair peeping from the hem of his shorts, face pouty from exhaustion sends shivers down Tobio's spine.) Second, he made fun of Tobio's under-eye bags and jabbed at the slur in his words last night. Third, he snuck his hand up to grab Tobio by his chin, "what? you could grow a beard, Kageyama-kun?". For all the energy he has and the obscene pleasure he derives from the situation, he's uncommonly chaste admitting to not having enough money to buy it. Tobio almost falls for it, believes that he's interpreting it all wrong and Hinata maybe only wanted to appeal to his affectionate side. It's an instinct, really, no ulterior motives of playing Hinata like a cat plays a mouse -oh, how bad he mistakes their roles- when he slides the bottle up out of Hinata's grip and back in the wheelbarrow. Then Hinata's reaching around him to grab the milk bottle from Tobio's hand, bare skin caresses his -he can feel the heat through his overalls, sense the softness of it, contrasting Tobio's own dryness, callouses, coldness- and the bottle flies away from his hand.

He certainly doesn't know when and how Hinata sneaked out another bottle from the wheelbarrow as Tobio forced Hinata into the house with his full body, a wind whistling in his ears, his hands full of meat - those are some thighs, Hinata has. He has no idea how he ended up devouring Hinata's face -he's never felt such hunger before-, when his hands slid down to fondle Hinata's ass cheeks, who this mellow, moaning mess under him is. He presses the mess -Hinata, as unbelievable as it is- closer to his body, so close there's nothing left in the world that isn't of Hinata; closer and closer until all he has are a mouth, a nose, ears, hands full of Hinata. They breathe into each other's mouths and their eyelashes collide as their eyes flutter, tongues dance and spit oozes in a thin line from the corner of Hinata's mouth - Tobio licks it in a swift dart of his tongue, feels how Hinata immediately lungs forward to claim his mouth back. His erect penis is imprinted on Hinata's stomach, Hinata's hand draws circles on his back - his senses are so full he's slowly losing his eyesight.

Tobio can't stop comparing Hinata to Tooru as the other limps into his body, body skew like a wilting flower; energy apparently only enough to keep his mouth in the direction of Tobio's lips. The weight collects in Tobio's arms as he cranes his neck further to reach Hinata in a haze. _Tooru_ , he recalls, _was taller than me. Never fit into my arms. Never came undone kissing me._

Hinata looks like he'll black out any second, his mouth permanently open and giving full access to Tobio, not able to open his eyes. All Tobio sees is a slit of white. He tongues Hinata to the floor, his hands cushioning under Hinata's back. Hinata gives a noise of protest but it comes out so weak Tobio can only laugh at the childishness of it.

"This is not," he pants, "how I planned this to progress. Fuck." He fights his glued eyelids, wriggling under Tobio and making him laugh.

"Bring me to the living room?" he tries again when it's clear to him Tobio's not going to be of any help. Tiny wires coming out of his voice pierce Tobio's chest and stick deep into his heart. This is not how he expected things to progress, either; his heart's swelling with something almost like fondness towards the teenagerly body and its owner who's no better than a teenager. And there's excitement, of course, so much of it his cock is more painful just being hard than peeing with a kidney stone.

He carries Hinata bridal style to the living room and contemplates. A hand wanders on his arm, up and up until it reaches his Adam's apple, and he contemplates. He thinks, gives it his focus, and gets caught off-guard by the sweatshirt being flung into his face. A loud groan makes him look down where he sees himself situated on top of Hinata's legs, orange hair -in a gradually darkening line from his stomach down into his boxers- and a pair of boxer briefs doing nothing at all to hide Hinata's hardness, instead accentuating it and its close contact with Tobio's own hard cock in his overalls.

"I need you to remember," Hinata declares, sitting as upright as Tobio's bulk allows him to, eyes now open and locked to Tobio's, "that _you_ are the one who leapt on me first. Are you planning to get off on my sight or are we gonna, you know, _get down to business_?" His hands don't spend the time of frustration sitting around lazily. Hinata's uncapped the bottle of milk and leaving Tobio wide-eyed and speechless for a moment - he pours a quarter of the milk on his own chest. He pulls Tobio with him by his collar going down.

Droplets of milk are caught at the ends of the hair on Hinata's chest -fine- and stomach -dark-, prompting Tobio to lick them clean and have a new flavour of his favourite beverage. Hinata has his legs between Tobio's, the pressure relieving Tobio's pain, killing the fire in his movements. His tongue and Hinata's moans, they've fallen into a slow and steady rhythm, each of them resigned to take their time. Maybe it's unorthodox, his tongue on Hinata's chest, one moment towards left and the next towards right, sucking like a newborn - maybe Hinata's back shouldn't arch this much and maybe he should be ashamed. His hands shouldn't soil the cotton white pureness under him, shouldn't wander this much on the person he imitates a suckling baby with - but nothing's ever felt more right than him hugging Hinata closer with one arm and pulling at his hair with the other.

He's filled with spite towards himself for falling for Hinata's carefully woven charm -he played dirty to get Tobio into his house- and his inability to stop ogling. He feels affection and desire coming out of his eyes in a geyser-like fashion, washing Hinata clean and leaving himself with all the dirtiness of what they're doing. Dirty, it is, with sweat and milk and pre-cum on Hinata's body smearing Tobio's overalls he's been stripped halfway out of, his skin and sanity.

"This one doesn't count," he growls low in Hinata's ear, "I wanna fuck you in your beekeeping suit next time." His voice doesn't come out as merciless as he wanted it to be.

Hinata smiles on his neck where he's been trapped by Tobio's enormous body, in a protective pose that apparently doesn't escape Hinata's eyes. "Next time?"

This is not the part he wanted Hinata to zoom in to. "Fuck you'n your bees."

He's stopped playing with him now, only patting him with his nose then and there, which is an unforgivable mistake for it gives Hinata his smugness back. "Maw," he mocks, "my bees'll leave you dickless. Screw'em. I'll do your dick good." He reveals a tongue through his teeth, it lands on the left corner of his upper lip. Tobio growls.

"It'll grow in inches."

Taking a look at Hinata's hazy eyes gives him enough excuses to let his strings snap. "I've never hear anything more stupid and," he nearly gives Hinata a concussion with how fast he's dived for his lips and left a bite there before Hinata could fathom what he's done, "sensual than this."

The bite seems to work Hinata up the right way because he's quick to get into action after that. He sends a hand flying to his right in an attempt to grab the milk bottle, prodding at Tobio's cock in the process.

"I'll perish you," Kageyama growls. In synchrony with Hinata pouring milk over himself and Tobio, he gets the olive oil bottle that's been suspiciously standing in the middle of the living room - _Hinata, that bastard_ \- and smears it on Hinata's palm he's caught in the middle of action - rubbing milk on himself.

"You're trying to make it look like jizz," he accuses. "You deserve to be punished, Hinata."

Washed sugary and white, Hinata is a sight to see. Tobio's admired his lean, long, small, strong body from afar for quite a while now but touching him freely is a new concept. A dream coming true, it is. It's embarrassing to admit how much time he's spent dreaming of Hinata under, next to, on top of him - Tobio's wanted to have him for a while, just long enough to curb his hunger. He didn't dare dream having him forever.

That's something he's just started doing now.

His head gets caught in the squall of the new-found expectation, a new dream probably out to perish him like he promised to do to Hinata. A expectation, birthing a hope Hinata isn't eager to kill; working him slowly, slowly, slowly until he is trapped among clouds with his personal angel. His personal angel, who firmly gripped his head when it went down to serve a purpose which hs been clear to everyone in the room.

"You teased me enough with that tongue of yours."

 _This_ , Tobio thinks, _could've been my last dam snapping but you can't even hold your hands steady on my cock._

This is a sad truth Hinata is intent on denying till the end of his days. Hurriedly, he lifts his hips off the floor to the same level as Tobio's cock as soon as he can get a fixed grip on it, oblivious to Tobio's last cruel plan.

"Not so fast. Stretch yoursef first."

A strangled whine emerges from Hinata who rocks his hips, looking like he's about to cry.

"What are you waiting for? Stretch yourself."

One look in Hinata's eyes confirm his sense of dread, meaning some time later he'll be paying for this in folds. This is something he finds himself not afraid of, but eager to.

Hinata, with one hand hovering over his ass with a finger penetrating himself, blocks Tobio from pleasuring himself at the sight with the other. Tobio, aching and throbbing and sobbing, watches helplessly as Hinata moans in choked breaths with his eyes closed in a way so suggestive Tobio wonders how he, an ordinary man with his frowning face erasing whatever attractive qualities he might have had, can give an insatiable monster like Hinata such pleasure.

With his second finger landed in, as short and inadequate as his first, Hinata seems to want more, a request Tobio's been more than enthusiastic to satisfy. He has a pair of strong arms he feels he's beefed up for this moment, embracing Hinata and in a swift movement, turning him over.

Hinata sobs. Tobio lifts Hinata up, pokes with his cock at Hinata's entrance, and finally slips in, his arms immediately sliding up to hold Hinata straight. The arm around his neck and the breath on his ear make Hinata gasp. Tobio sees the glow of something -the milk bottle- in Hinata's hand and in front of his incredulous eyes, Hinata starts fucking the bottle, marking the moment Tobio completely loses his mind. Their slow and harmonious sway morphs into an agile, almost panicked rock, with crying voices coming out of Hinata, Tobio ever so silent and both of them desperate not to break the close contact. With each time his stray dog meets the dead ends in Hinata, with every wet sound making it out of the milk bottle, with a pant fusing in a cry of joy, there's the need for each other and the want for love.

For the sake of both of them and their flown minds, it doesn't last long. It's so unexpected, so abrupt when it ends that Tobio barely finds the time to brace his elbows for the fall in order not to crush Hinata.

It's cute, he thinks. It's kind of cute that he can crush Hinata just by toppling on top of him. That he's so tiny, so far from being spacious that Tobio's dot-like presence in the vastness of the world is enough to cover him fully, plus have free ends.

"I won't forget my bottles you ruined and how you played dirty." he says, sounding like a cat purring after waking up from a day-long sleep.

"Mmm." Hinata replies contently, now snug in Tobio's arms and far from the danger of being pressed into a Hinata-pulp. Tobio's mind has its feet on the ground now, and as incredible it is to imagine himself not being annoyed at Hinata, he feels like he'd fight the world to protect Hinata. The change, he knows, is the voice speaking from the bottom of his heart which he's tried to muffle for a long time. The unexplainable pull between him and this carrot who's so childish he knows it will take forever to see him as a man, is there without Tobio's effort to conceal it for once.

"Have some of your booze after we wake up, shall we?" Hinata offers and Tobio holds onto it to make Hinata's not so sassy time last a bit longer.

He knows a spectator would call them "a couple in honeymoon". He knows only honey could describe how happy he's feeling at that moment. But maybe he can tolerate honey if it means he'll get to have some oranges.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://octoberswimmer.tumblr.com)


End file.
